


The First Letter Of Your Name

by Blue_Daddys_Girl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Because Rey is Korkie's Daughter, Family Fluff, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Korkie Kryze is a Kenobi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Rey is a Kenobi (Star Wars), Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Daddys_Girl/pseuds/Blue_Daddys_Girl
Summary: Rey grows healthy on Jakku, working with her father Korkie, looking up to the stars, dreaming of the day they'll finally stop hiding and fly off. But Rey's destiny isn't waiting for her in the stars. It comes crashing down from the sky instead.This is the prologue to a total sequel rewrite. It stands alone. More tags and characters to be added when relevant.
Relationships: Korkie Kryze/Original Female Character(s), Rey & Korkie Kryze
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	The First Letter Of Your Name

Korkie Kryze got away from Mandalore just in time: to keep his head on his shoulders, his armour on his back, but also in time to jump on a good crew. 

Bounty hunting. Mandalorians always welcome.

Which in turn made him just in time to catch the last position in a protection gig on Ord Mantell, working alongside the most gorgeous woman he'd ever laid eyes on. 

Meeting Saran, laughing with her, kissing her, holding her in his arms, almost made up for the war, somehow. For the chaos of his entire life. It gave it sense.

It all simmered down to this moment, he thought as she kissed him under the triple moons of Randon, after she asked him to marry her.   
Or maybe it was all for that moment, when they laughed hysterically, rolling on their ship's floor after a close shave with death.   
Every day they spent together, hunting, relaxing, spending their credit in frivolous ways, became Korkie's new reason for... _Being._

But of course he was wrong.

He knew it when he held her, tiny and still red from all her wailing, a mop of dark hair clinging to her wet forehead.

Every last misery and every spark of joy in Korkie's life had paved the path for him to meet his daughter.

It was a tradition for Saran's people that the mother be the one naming her child. It made Korkie nervous, to hold his newborn like this, and them not yet properly introduced. They'd discussed several names, but things had been so hectic and now...

'What name did you chose?'

'You know, in the end I was thinking that her name should really start with that one letter ours have in common.' Saran smiled, for all that she looked wan and tired, it radiated with love, and a hint of smugness. 'Korkie, meet your daughter, Rey.'

'Rey?' He choked, looked down at his daughter, his girl, his future. 'Welcome, Rey Kryze. To our world. To the galaxy.'

**Author's Note:**

> Dear reader!  
> First, thank you for reading this ficlet! I posted it because it stands alone, but please don't expect updates soon, or regularly. I do have the AU sorted out, and I want to work on it, but I have 4 wips on the go on AO3 right now, and that's 3 too many.  
> I'll be sure to update if I work on it, but I really _shouldn't_ so please temper your expectations!


End file.
